Stirling Silverstine
Summary Stirling Silverstine is the 4th child of Lord Harrison and Lady Elenor, owners of the renown Silverstine Mines network. He was always considered the baby of the family, especially compared to his brothers. When the Call to save Imagination came, Stirling signed up, and followed Duke Exter, to "The starts above." He saw it as a chance to gain "much honor" for his family, and perhaps to try and shine on his own, which he succeeded rather well in, becoming a valued member of the Sentinels. Upon arriving back on Militeregnum with his pilot and friend, Peragrine Wanderthistle, while on shore leave, he discovered that his beloved homeland had been conquered by thedude. He then searched for his lost family members, amidst the silent turmoil of thedude's Tyranny. At first, he is initially successful, finding his closest older brother, Austin, at Calibus Tower. From there, he visits the old homestead, Silverstine Keep, on Mount Tinwa, which has been brutally destroyed. Upon return to Calibus Tower, he finds it too, destroyed. By a strange turn of events, he learns that his traveling friend, Peragrine, is captured, and his brother, Austin, killed and mistaken for himself. From here, Stirling disappears, and becomes 'Strider', living the life of a wandering Ranger, trying to find more of his family, or Peragrine's whereabouts. Somewhere along the way, Strider meets James Walters, a mysterious individual with a mission (or rather, missions) of his own. The two become strong allies, and have many inane adventures together, eventually becoming embroiled in the not unrelated scattered underground resistance against thedude's reign. The two find other allies in their adventures, including James' wife, Rebecca, KOTOS founder Thingguy, Strider's old friends, The Merry Band of the Wood, and many others. In the 15 years leading up to the events of Scattered Ashes, Strider is focused on silently recruiting and supplying 'armies' against thedude, in collaboration with Sir Thingguy and James. Over all this time, he continues to search for his family or Peragrine's whereabouts, but it seems there is simply nothing to find. Not even rumors. Appearance: Stirling has neatly cut, straight, dark brown Hair, that when wet or in bad lighting may be mistaken for black. He shaves his beard. He has solid blue eyes, and a sturdy, battle-trained body to match. Personality: Stirling is first and foremost, Loyal. Loyal to his family, his friends, and to the Nexus Force, so long as it remains a power of Justice. Stirling believes that the best reason to fight is "To protect the freedom of others...". This often goes hand in hand with Justice, so as long as The Nexus Force is a part of that effort, so is Stirling. Lastly, Stirling has a severely overdeveloped sense of responsibility. He oftentimes considers that if he is capable of doing good for someone or something, it is his duty to do so. He cannot ignore it. Bottom Line? Marvel's Captain America is a fairly good comparison, Personality wise. Abilities and Powers: Stirling is not one with hidden talents, unless virtues or vices are talents. He does not like those with 'special powers', often considering them 'pampered' or given an easy way out of problems, when one should suffer through them to learn... He does not like to believe in fate, otherworldly forces, or other ethereal items of conspiracy. He believes Skill is what matters most in a battle, and that Sheer Power is never enough. Quotes: "So, this wizard, cast a very powerful spell across the land, that caused Electricity to simply not work, one way or another. The best way it's been explained to me was--and I know this sounds ludicrous-- like invisible energy vampires in the air." ''-Stirling, explaining the enchantment on Militeregnum, which rendered electricity inert. ''""This is Stirling Silverstine, son of Harrison Silverstine, Son of Sir Harris, conqueror of the Scary Mountain's heart. Tell me, why do you blockade Militeregnum? " -'' Stirling, talking to a Blockade officer, upon arriving at Militeregnum. ''"No guards. What a place." ''-Stirling, upon visiting Calibus Estate. ''"By the Stars...Little brother, is it really you?" "It truly is, Austin.I have returned from the stars." '' ''"Did you find much glory?" '' ''"No. Much Honor!" - Austin and Stirling, Brothers, meeting at Calibus Tower, after many years. "No. I will NOT be late. I WILL find you, Father. I will find everyone. I have already found Austin, and soon we will all be home, laughing together around one table. Home." - ''Stirling, contemplating his worst fears. ''"I'LL TAKE THEM BACK! YOU HEAR!!!", -'' Stirling's unhinged anger at thedude's thorough sacking of Silverstine Keep. ''"You have a very odd sense of morality. Every time I think I've calibrated your moral compass in my head, it turns out it's a moral Gyroscope instead."- Stirling, concerning James Walters. Appearances: Additional Manuscripts: To Return Home Series. Trivia: * Stirling Silverstine was originally created on the MMOG, LEGO Universe, but I have now repeatedly used him in other MMOG's and Video games. This has allowed him to grow in character, with the many different situations and choices he's made... * Stirling has always been purposefully underpowered. I find that being constantly out-gunned increases one's character. :P When doing a Star Wars Jedi Version of Stirling, for Knights of the Old Republic he outright refused to be taught the Force, calling it stupid... Thought the narrative eventually forced him into it, and it turned out Stirling was the epitome of a Perfect Light-side Jedi!!! :O * On a whim, I decided to see what an overpowered Stirling, Peragrine, and Mortimer looked like. Stirling didn't change much, Peragrine became even more irresistible... Mortimer became... unnerving. Note to self: NEVER give Mortimer Limitless Power!!! :O *lightning bolts* * An alternate version of Stirling appeared in the Chanoran Dimension and version of reality. Not much is known, other than the fact that he temporarily covered James Walters and a group of younger Nexus Force members from Maelstrom fire as they escaped from Nexus Tower during its capturing. He then presumably escaped alongside the majority of the staff on the Tower Category:Characters